The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and in particular to external visual indicators for such gaming machines. In a particular embodiment the invention pertains to the programming of tower lamps or candles mounted to the top of a slot machine.
Gaming machines such as slot machines generally have an external visual indicator such as a multi-colored electronic light, tower lamp or “candle” provided thereon. Such candles provide a visual indicator that may be viewed from many yards away from the machine that identify certain occurrences or servicing needs of that particular gaming machine. For example, the need to fill a coin hopper in a gaming machine may be indicated with a yellow light that indicates that additional quarters are needed. A red light in certain circumstances may indicate that a jack-pot has been won. Other colors may be indicative of the need for servicing of the machine. Generally, gaming machines have candles having one to four stages that are colored either red, yellow, blue or green. Such candles generally have an incandescent light bulb surrounded by a clear or translucent cylindrical shell. Inserted within the shell is generally a colored mylar insert or colored plastic film. Each stage of the candle has a different colored film in order to provide the transmission of each particular color at each stage. Such arrangements have the disadvantage in that if the colors of the candle ever need to be changed it may be a difficult and time consuming operation. Generally, a casino service technician will have to climb to the top of the gaming machine, dismantle the candle, remove any of the colored films within the candle that are undesirable and insert new colored films at the desired stages of the candle. Such changes of the colors of machines may be frequent. For example, if a machine is changed from a quarter machine to a dollar machine it is necessary to change the colors of the candle.
Further, the presently known candles that are not programmable require that each type of gaming machine have a custom manufactured candle. Each machine may have a different orientation of stages and colors of the candle that must be individually manufactured and assembled. Therefore that manufacturer cannot keep in stock hundreds of uniform candles to be used on any machine which increases production costs and may cause delays in production of the entire gaming machine. The present invention introduces a programmable candle that could reduce manufacturing costs since one candle could be manufactured that may be programmed by the end purchaser of the gaming machine to suit the desired purpose.
In addition, a prior art system of candles having colored film inserts has very limited uses for providing other information. It is desirable to have a visual indication means on a gaming machine that can provide a multitude of information and be altered quickly and easily. A prior art system provides for a maximum of four colors in a static orientation. The ability to reprogram the colors of the lights and their orientation or sequence of transmission or flashing would provide a visual indicator that would multiply by thousands the potential signals or information that a gaming machine may transmit visually. By having multiple lighting effects and sequences, casinos using such gaming machines could use the candles in many new and different ways to create marketing and promotional opportunities and create more excitement in the area where such gaming machine(s) are located. It should be recognized that the visual indicator of the present invention may be used with any conventional gaming machine. Exemplary manufacturers of such gaming machines include International Game Technology, of Reno, Nev. and Bally Gaming, Inc. of Las Vegas, Nev. Candles provided on gaming machines of such vendors typically include two light sources, although some candles may have 1, 3, or 4 light sources. Each such light source is located in a different vertical position and has a different associated color band. This allows the gaming machine to display messages coded by different colors. Therefore, there is desired a gaming machine having a programmable computer operated visual indicator. The present invention provides such a device.